Hamel and Fahrmann
by KanVyVy
Summary: Chung Seiker, Prince of Hamel, wishes to fulfill the wish of his father, the King of Hamel. Arriving in Fahrmann and attending a ball hosted by Prince Aren Haan and his younger sister, Princess Ara Haan, Chung falls (MADLY) in love with Ara. Will Ara share the same feelings for Chung? Will Prince Aren even accept the proposal from the King of Hamel?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Huhuhu who gets to be Ara's Prince?**

**Chung: -Blushes madly-**

**Raven and Elsword: -Smirks at Chung-**

**Add: -Chasing Eve- Give me your CODES!**

**Eve: -Blows up the ground, forming a pit-**

**Add: -Falls in the pit- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Ciel: -Kisses one of Lu's cheeks-**

**Lu: Huhuhu!**

**Ara: A-Are you being serious?**

**Me: Huhu!**

**Rena: -Drags Aisha with her- Let's watch!**

**Aisha: -Starts crying for getting bruises on the ground-**

**Elesis: Can we start?**

**Me: Alright, Alright! Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chung-Deadly Chaser**

**Ara-Yama Raja**

**NOTE: Possibly adding in the rest of the ElGang. Please check on my page for a poll that will determine the next fanfic I'll write.**

* * *

It was a sunny day as Prince Chung Seiker rode in a royal chariot all the way to the northern part of the Fluone continent. On the way there, Chung recalls his meeting with his father in the throne room.

* * *

"Father, you summoned me?"

"Ah, yes... I would like to discuss about your..."

"My what?"

"Your future wife. You'll marry the Princess of Fahrmann. She's very beautiful and lovely. I'm sure you'll take a liking to her."

"And this was arranged by you?"

"I honestly don't want you to marry someone you don't know yet because I forced you to. This is only to create an alliance with the Xin Empire. You will take the ship at Port Lurensia and make your way there on the royal chariot that will take you to Fahrmann."

"Yes, Father. As you wish."

* * *

_This is how I wounded up here, _he thought.

"Your highness, we have arrived to Fahrmann," the charioteer announced.

"Thank you." As Chung stepped off of the chariot, he noticed many citizens staring at him. However, the attention that rested upon him was immediately switched to a young lady with long, ebony hair. Next to her was a nine-tailed fox.

"Good afternoon everyone!" the girl greeted to the citizens in a cheerful tone. Everybody bowed down to the girl, Chung being the one who stood out. Of course, the girl switched her glance to Chung, gazing at him with her golden eyes. As he was about to speak, the young lady murmured something under her breathe before heading off in a different direction.

"Do you really think he's that cute?" the fox spoke to her.

"Huhu! I'm going to keep my eye on him. I do hope he comes tonight."

* * *

**Me: Yay!  
**

**Aisha: Aww! How come Ara gets to be a princess?  
**

**Me: You'll get to be the star in a different fanfic. For now, we're focusing on Ara and Chung. I'll have a poll to see which one of my favorite pairings gets to be in my next fanfic!**

**Eve: Just give up, Add!**

**Add: Not until I get your CODES!**

**Eve: -Slaps Add like she did with Elsword-**

**Add: Now I feel like Elsword! No fair!**

**Chung: -Walks up to Ara- Will you marry me?  
**

**Ara: Aww you're so cute! Of course!  
**

**Chung and Ara: -Kisses-  
**

**Everybody but Chung and Ara: -Stops what they're doing and stares at them-  
**

**Me: To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: It's raining...**

**Elsword: -Singing- It's raining! It's pouring! The old man is snoring!**

**Aisha: -Bonks Elsword on the head with her staff-**

**Elsword: Hey!**

**Raven and Rena: -Watching Elsword and Aisha fight while dating-**

**Elesis: Hey! Anyone know where the lovebirds ran off to?**

**Everybody but Chung and Ara: -Stops what they're doing and stares at Elesis-**

**Me: Ahem! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The moon has rose upon Fahrmann as Chung entered the ball room. Many citizens arrived to the ball. Not just citizens from Fahrmann, but citizens from Ruben, Velder, Lanox, and many more villages arrived. There were commoners, nobles, aristocrats, even foreign royals who came to ask for the prince's and princess's hand in marriage.

"Wow, there's so many people here," Chung stared in aw.

"Ara," the fox nudged the young girl known as "Ara".

"Yes, I see him."

"Hm? Interested already, my beloved sister?" the prince who decided to stay on his throne and refused to dance with any girl, looked up at his sister.

"You could interpret it that way," Ara took another glance at Chung. Noticing her position as the Princess of Fahrmann, Chung nervously walks up to her.

"He's coming," the fox whispers to Ara.

"Uh, nice to meet you," Chung bowed down to the maiden in the same manner the citizens did before. He gently takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, too."

"Are you perhaps the Prince of Hamel?" her elder brother asked.

"Yes."

"Then so be it. You shall dance with my dear sister!" As her brother said those words, Ara smiled at Chung, only to make his face turn red as a tomato.

_My dad was more than just right, I'm actually falling in love with her!_ he thought as the couple danced to the waltz. Everybody stared in aw at the couple's beauty.

* * *

Throughout the ball, everything went the way Ara wanted it to be. She first asked Chung to come to her bedroom. There she gave him a full visitation of Fahrmann and the palace before heading back to the ball room. However, as they reached the ball room, the doors behind them were shut tight, trapping everybody in the room to face the hazardous air. The guests were panicking and started to choke on the poisonous air around them.

"Please remain-" Aren started to choke on his words. "Ara!"

"I'm-" Ara coughed before she was able to finish up her sentence. "I'm here, brother!"

"Here me all! Whomever takes my sister to safety will win her hand in marriage!" Aren announced weakly, only to earn a dissatisfied look from his sister.

"Please take my hand-" the men were quickly interrupted.

"C'mon, Ara!" Chung took her hand and hauled her to terrace. "Drat! The doors are locked!" Things got worse as Chung started choking on the hazardous air around him.

"Chung!" Ara cried out his name as Chung fell unconscious in her arms. Gazing at the lifeless Chung with sadness in her eyes, Ara lips pressed tightly against Chung's lips.

_What's this feeling? My heart... It's beating so loudly inside of me. Somebody is healing me from outside, but who? It must be... Ara._

* * *

**Me: Sorry it took me so long! -Looks at Elesis- Elesis?**

**Elesis: Hey, guys! Found them!**

**Elsword: 3! 2! 1! ATTACK!**

**Everybody but Chung and Ara: -Rams in Chung's bedroom-**

**Chung: H-Hey! What's the meaning of this?**

**Ara: Can't we have some peace and quiet?**

**Me: Wait a sec, what were you guys doing?**

**Chung and Ara: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

**Aisha and Rena: Don't tell us you were K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Ara: H-Hey!**

**Elsword: Chung and Ara sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Chung: -Picks up Ara, bridal style, and lays her on his bed- Stay here, Ara.**

**Ara: Um, okay.**

**Chung: Sharpshooter Syndrome!**

**Everybody but Chung and Ara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: -Weakly- To... be... continued... UGH! Note to self! Do not mess with Chung when he's with Ara! Anyway... Chu~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I completely forgot to mention that I will announce people who: follow, favorite, and/or review (good reviews). Here are the current people who have met the requirements: **

**•Xetton**

**•ColorlessNight**

**•Engel Seraph SG**

**•Hamornia**

**•SpiritEl**

**•Kamotekau**

**Everybody but Chung and Ara: What about us (in the story)?**

**Me: You guys will come in sooner or later...**

**Eve: In other words, it all depends on how the story will turn out to be.**

**Add: -Continues to rape Eve-**

**Chung and Ara: -Continues to kiss-**

**Me: Uh... Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

As Chung slowly opened his eyes, the atmosphere around him was cleaner than before. In the center of the ball room stood a girl with nine fox tails. Her long hair was white and a crimson red color were shown in her eyes. Around him stood the guests who were all cheering for the fox maiden, much to his confusion.

"Ah, you're awake. She was waiting for you," Aren said. Immediately, the fox lady ran up to him, causing Chung to flinch.

"It's okay, Chung. It's me, Ara! I'm just in Eun mode."

"Oh, Ara! Thank goodness you're okay," Chung said as he stood up. "Now, Aren. About what you said..."

"If you wish to do so, you must ask my sister. I cannot decide for her despite the fact I'm older." Chung then glance over at Ara, who transformed back from Eun mode.

"If it's okay with you, I would love to," Ara shyly answered.

"Y-You mean it?" Chung stared at her in shock of what he clearly heard.

"Y-Yes..."

"I'd love to," Chung kneeled down on one knee and took her hand, then kissed it in the same manner as before.

"Then it's settled! Your marriage will be held in a week from now in Hamel! Until then, Ara will spend her time with you, Prince Chung Seiker," Aren happily announced.

* * *

"I'm going to get seasick..." Ara was drooping on the deck of the Lurensia ship.

"We'll be there soon," her fiancé announced.

"Should I take over?" Eun suggested.

"No thanks... Ugh..." the princess continued to droop.

"How about this?" Chung picked her up (bridal style) and kissed her cheek.

"Much better!"

"Did you bring all of your necessities?" Eun asked.

"Of course I did. I also brought _it _along with me!"

"...?" Chung was confused. "Oh! Here we are! Port Lurensia! Just up ahead is Hamel!"

"Whoa! It's so pretty! Right, Eun?" Ara smiled at the fox, earning a nod from Eun in agreement.

"I'm glad you like it. C'mon, we're almost there!" the prince picked his future wife in the same manner as before and brought her over to the royal chariot. On their way to the city full of water, the frightful sound of citizens screaming were present as the sight of items being stolen was the cause of it.

"Mwahahaha! Now where's the prince?" a VERY familiar voice echoed around the city. "I have your pretty, little friends, including Elsword!"

* * *

**Me: Cliff hanger-ish!  
**

**Elsword: How come I'm kidnapped? I'm powerful enough to kick butt!  
**

**Aisha: But you get to be in the story now! Who knows who were the others who got kidnapped? Hopefully I get to kick butt!  
**

**Rena: Now, now. Settle-OOF! (Got bumped on the head)  
**

**Add: Oh! Sorry! Get back here, Eve!  
**

**Eve: Ophelia! Oberon! Exterminate!  
**

**Rena: Get back here, Add! You need some punishment! OOF! (Again)  
**

**Eve: Apologies, Rena. Fight like a man, Add!  
**

**Raven: -Picks Rena up (bridal style)- Would you like me to kiss your wounds, Hun?  
**

**Rena: -Having stars circling above her head-  
**

**Elesis: Did they run away again?  
**

**Lu: Ciel! Find the royal lovebirds!  
**

**Ciel: As you wish, Lu. Mission Lovebirds in sequence!  
**

**Lu: Oh, Ciel! Just get on with it!  
**

**Me: Anyway, chu~!**


	4. Author's Note 1

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated for a while now, and I am aware of that. I am going to continue the story, but I'm also thinking of making more stories with Chung x Ara so I'm gonna put this story on hold for a bit. Thank you for understanding. -VyVy**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Sorry guys, but because it's been a long time since I posted this chapter (and working on it), I didn't keep track of the people who followed/favorited me/this story. If you did, please put a review saying that you did. Thanks! ... Chung?**

**Chung: -Choking-**

**Ara: Please let go of him, Ciel!**

**Ciel: -Holding Chung by his scarf (I really don't know how else to put it. Remember, he's a Deadly Chaser)- **

**Lu: Ciel, Chung's a prince.**

**Ciel: Oh... -Drops Chung- oops...**

**Chung: -Rubbing his bottom- Oww...**

**Ara: Are you okay?**

**Chung: Yeah...**

**Lu: Now... punishment...**

**Ciel: But milady! I simply did what I was told!**

**Lu: Correction! You OVER did it!**

**Ciel: Oh... Whatever you say, milady.**

**Lu: Good! Hey, VyVy!**

**Me: Yes, Lu?**

**Lu: Now that Ciel and I are about to come in NA servers, how do you feel about it?**

**Me: Impatient! I really wished you guys came in sooner!**

**Lu: Blame KOG for taking forever!**

**Me: Then again, they had to work on your design and skills and all that stuff.**

**Lu: True... Oh enough chit chat! Hurry up and start Chapter 4! A bunch of people were waiting for you!**

**Me: Okay, okay! Anyway, enjoy!"**

* * *

(Chung's P.O.V.)

"E-Elsword?" I stammered. "Impossible!"

"Isn't he part of the Red Knights over in Ruben? This Elsword boy," my lady interrogated.

"Yes. He's one of my great friends I like to play with. He's a very powerful," I answered. "That's why it's impossible for him to be captured by this vile creature."

"I get what you mean by 'vile'..." Ara commented. Our moment together didn't last very long, for a horde of Phorus came raiding on us.

"Watch out, Ara!" I immediately pushed her to the ground. The Phorus ran right passed us, as we hid behind a few trees. "Stay here. I'll handle them."

"You don't need to shoot them. I think I've something better that can help us get to the capital faster," Ara said as she grabbed her suitcase and carefully opened it. "Ta-da!" she pulled out a nine-tailed fox... pet. It kinda looked like Eun, except smaller. It's fur was a snowy color, compared to Eun, who's fur is white with red highlights. "Meet Millenia, Chung! This is one of my kumiho pets!"

_One of them? _I thought. _This pet is too cute! _I was able to feel my face heating up as I stared at the adorable fox. My moment of thought was quickly interrupted by my princess.

"Isn't she cute? ...Chung?"

* * *

(Ara's P.O.V.)

I felt like my prince was staring at my pet... forever. "C-Chung?"

"I think he's speechless," Eun said.

"Either that, or Millennia petrified him," I said back.

"If he was petrified, he'd be a statue by now."

"Oh... right..."

"Umm... Ara?" Chung finally spoke. "How is this pet going to help us get to the capital and avoid the Phorus?"

"Easy! Watch and learn, okay? Alright Millennia! Do your stuff!" The mini fox hopped free from my arms, then lashed at the Phorus with its tails. A second later, the Phorus became stone statues.

"Uh... Something came out from the Phorus... even though they're statues..." Chung pointed out. (Refer to Fairy Tail whenever something awkwardly bad happens, a soul would pop out from its owner's body. Ex. At the end of Episode 8, first season, Makorov's soul came out humorously).

"That's part of Millennia's powers," I explained.

* * *

(Ara's P.O.V.)

As I continued to drag my speechless prince, I finally reached to the point where I saw triple the Phorus there were when we encountered the ones back at the port.

"Unbelievable! There's a whole lot of them! I'm beginning to think this William guy's trying to build a whole army of these Phorus!" I exclaimed.

"It's likely for him to do that. We have to hurry to Hamel and assist my father!" Chung said.

"Good idea," Eun agreed.

"Not so fast, Prince-y!" a Phoru quadruple the size (possibly bigger) of a regular Phoru, came out of the horde, then pointed his sword at Chung.

* * *

(Chung's P.O.V.)

Pointing his sword at me, I quickly positioned my hand to form a gun like shape. One of my Silver Shooters magically appeared, allowing me to hold it as my fiancée grasped onto her spear.

"You both think you can beat us? Ha! We'll show you!" William went into an attack position.

"Oh, we'll beat you anytime, overgrown, vile insect! Oh, just so you know, I despise insects!" Ara harshly insulted him, which he greatly deserved for mimicking Elsword's sword skills. I gotta say, William doesn't even come close to copying Elsword's skills.

"How dare you! Charge Phorus!" William pointed his sword at us again, signaling his _soldiers_ to attack us.

"Bring it on, William!" Ara and I dared him.

Just as we began to charge at the army of Phorus, a black shadow engulfed all of the Phorus, leaving only Eun, Millennia, Ara and I out on this open field alone.

* * *

**Me: Whew! I hope it was a bit longer than the other chapters! I'm trying my best to make it longer for you fantastic readers!**

**Ciel: I wonder what happened to those cu- I mean poor Phorus...**

**Elsword: -smirks-**

**Lu: Goodness, Ciel. -Drags Ciel to her room-**

**Chung: See ya, Lu's butler!**

**Ciel: I'n no-**

**Lu: -Glares at Ciel-**

**Ciel: I mean, milady, I am indeed your butler.**

**Lu: Good!**

**Me: Okay... Anyway, chu~!**


	6. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys! Sorry! This isn't a new chapter, but rather an announcement. Due to lots of summer homework ),: I don't have lots of time to write for you guys! I'm gonna be in ****_hiatus_**** mode for a while. I apologize :(**


End file.
